1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jewelry boxes and more particularly pertains to a new jewelry stand for organizing various types of jewelry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jewelry boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, jewelry boxes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which heave been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art jewelry boxes include U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,563; U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,453; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,647; U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,012; U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,099; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,593.
In these respects, the jewelry stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of organizing various types of jewelry.